Hidden by Hunters
by linxbolt18
Summary: The giant war is over. It's been over for four years. Everyone is on Olympus celebrating the anniversary of their victory. All is well, till Percy discovers Annabeth's deception, and jumps. When he is saved by the unlikeliest person, a bond devwlops between the two. Medium to major pertemis. This is NOT a 'Guardian of the hunt' thing!
1. Jump

**Chapter 1**

**This is a story I've been formulating in my head for a while now. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HOO**

**Percy P.O.V.**

Here we were. Again. Celebrating our victory in the Giant War, that had been four years ago. I mean seriously, its been long enough! Could we just move on already? Most of the 7 were adults already. I'm 21, and Annabeth was is 20 (A/N I dont know if this is their age, but this fits the story)

I guess this was just an excuse for the gods to party at this point. Zues was bragging about how children were crucial to the battle (Jason and Thalia had double teamed a giant, with Zues delivering the killing blow). Poseidon had created a sort of mini-beach, and Hades was dancing with Persephone. Athena and Aphrodite were arguing about the heart vs. the mind, Ares was off somewhere, probably picking a fight, Dionysus was temporally off his wine probation, so he was most likely drunk in a corner, Apollo was flirting, Hestia was tending the fire, perhaps the only person here not partying, and Artemis was off on her daily (nightly?) rounds of driving the moon chariot.

I checked my pocket for the smooth velvet box as I looked around for Annabeth. I didn't see her anywhere, so I went out side to look. I thought of how to phrase my words. "Annabeth, I've loved you all my life..." no, too cheesy, and I'm apparently notoriously cheesy. "My one, my only, would would you do me the honor of..." thats too formal. While she was orderly, Annabeth hated it when I was too formal.

Then I saw her. She was sitting on a bench, staring at the statue in the middle of the park, looking as if she was waiting for someone. Her purse was hanging of the armrest. I've got! I'll throw the ring box in her purse, and while she was seeing what was in it, I would sneak up and sit next to her. When she took out the ring box, I'd ask her to marry me.

I put my plan in to action. I threw the box, and got ready to move from behind the bush where I was hiding. She started to look in her purse, but she stopped when a brown haired guy sat down next to her.

"Kyle," she said quietly, "I have to tell Percy. I don't love him anymore - I haven't for three years."

My breath hitched. 3 years? That would have been right about when I had to go to Poseidon's palace for a few weeks. I was completely against, but she thought I hadn't tried hard enough to stop it. That meant she had been playing me along this whole time!

"Hey, it's okay." he stroked her cheek.

"I know, its just been so hard to keep you, keep us, secret."

"I thought you said you didn't care about Percy anymore."

"I don't, but the others might get mad at me if I just suddenly break his heart. I need to go tell him now."

I inhaled sharply. How could she do this? She didn't care about me? Oh, please, PLEASE, just let this just be some sick joke of Aphrodite!

I was brought out of my thoughts by the noise of them getting up. "Wait," Kyle stopped her, placing a hand on her arm. "How about a good luck present?" he asked. He then proceded to smash his lips against Annabeth's. After a second, she replied in kind.

This was the final confirmation. They were kissing, with no remorse, no regret. I ran from my spot behimd the bush, and kept running. And running. And running.

I eventually came to the edge of Olympus. I looked down at the city. Through clouds and fog, I could see the lightly twinkling city lights. I thought about how far down it was. How far my life had come. How far Annabeth had me going on fake emotions. How far I was, only to lose the will to live.

My will to live. No will to live. I slowly leaned foward, off the edge of Olympus. Till my feet left the ground. As I fell; as the wind blew over my face; as the city lights came closer; a feeling of peace came over me. "So this is it. I guess Gaia will get to kill me," I mused to myself as the earth rushed toward me, ready to smash me into oblivion.

"PERCY!" a voice interrupted my thoughts. Then something caught me. The last thing I saw before I passed out, was a pair of strikingly beautiful silver eyes.

**So what do you guys think? I know it's not all that long , a little over 810, but I worked pretty hard on it. Please tell me if you see any grammar or spelling errors.**


	2. What have I done?

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HOO**

**Piper P.O.V.**

I walked around Olympus, trying to find something to do. Zues had stolen Jason away again, to show him off and brag about how he and Thalia, his older sister, had been crucial to the giant war that had been fought 3 years ago. Jason had asked me not to come to the speech his father gave each year, because of how badly it had embarresed him.

So here I was, wandering around, and rather board. Zeus's speech might not be over for a bit now, so I went to the park to think. Before I got there though, a black haired figure ran out of the park. He looked vaguely like Percy. If it was him, what had got him in such a hurry? I sprinted after him, if not just for something to do.

After several minutes of running, I turned a corner and leaned against a wall, trying to catch my breath. I noticed someone standing at the edge of a cliff. It was Percy. The position he was in, toe-to-the-edge looked rather dangerous, and I was going to tell him fo move back, but he moved. At first I was relieved he was moving away, but then I noticed what direction he was moving : foward. I started foward, but then he dissappeared from veiw. I stopped, paralyzed by what I had just seen.

Percy Jackson, _The_ Percy Jackson, just fell off Olympus. Realization sunk in. He killed him self. _But why?_ I thought. _What made him do that? He wouldn't just leave us. He wouldn't just leave Annabeth._ Oh gods, Annabeth! How could I tell her, what would she do? I ran off, mentally preparing myself for whatever craziness Annabeth would cause.

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Bye Kyle," I told him sweetly.

"Bye, Annie."

"I said not to call me Annie!"

"Too bad, you don't really leave me with a lot of options."

"Fine, Wing-feet"

"Hey!"

"Don't call me Annie then."

"Fine, fine, I'll see you later, kay?"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I watched the cute son of Hermes walk away, and thought about we said. I still did care about Percy, just not in that "special" way. Kyle, was exetremly jealous of any guy who got to much of my attention, so I acted like Percy was just some guy when I talked to Kyle.

My stomach rumbled dangerously. I hadn't gotten anything to eat before I came too meet up with Kyle. I reached into my purse for an emergency gronala bar, but instead pulled out a small, soft box. It was about 1 inch tall, and the base was about 2 inches by 2 inches.

I opened it on the small hing on the back, and gasped at whst I saw. A beautifully crafted ring, with a pattern of small deep green emeralds, and blue-grey diamonds. On the inside was inscribed _"Will you be mine forever, Wise Girl? " _

Oh my gods, Percy was going to propose! I suddenly felt so ... _horrible_ about what I did to Percy. I had led him along so far, so long, that he loved me enough to propose. I... I had to go talk to Percy, to set him straight.

I ran into Piper on my way out of the garden

"Annabeth ... Percy ... he ..." she breathed out between ragged breaths.

"You know where Percy is? I need to talk to him!" I interjected.

"Annabeth" she said, breathing back to normal, more or less.

"I really need to talk to him-"

"Annabeth"

"It's really important"

"Percy, he"

"It's just not fair, I didn't-"

"Annabeth!" she screamed at me.

"What?"

"Annabeth, Percy ... he ... he fell"

"Fell? Off of what?"

"Off ... off of ... Olympus"

Off of Olympus? That had to be what, several thousand feet. There's no way he could survive that.

"He ... what? What happened Piper?" I asked slowly, shocked.

"I came out here because Jason asked me not to listen to Zeus' s speech, and I went to the garden to think. I saw Percy run out though, and I went after him. He looked off, as if someting was horribly wrong with the world."

"Wait," I interrupted. "When was this, that he ran out of there?"

"Umm, about 5 minutes ago."

I felt the blood drain from my gace. Five minutes ago. That would have been during Kyle and I's chat. I remembered something landing in my purse, a slight ruslting in the bushes. Oh my gods, Percy must listened to us talking. But we just talked right? Yeah, wait, no. We kissed too! And then Percy

must been careless, and fell off of the path on accident.

"Anyways, when I caught up with him, he was standing at the edge of a cliff. Before I could say anything, he, he just, leaned off. Annabeth, do you know why he would do that?"

I broke into tears. Percy hadn't slipped, he purposely fell off Olympus. Because of me and Kyle. Oh my gods, what have I done!?

**So what do you guys think? Was there too much dialouge? Not enough action? Was any one too OOC ( Out of Character)? And what do you think of Kyle? In any case, this story is obviously going to have The Hunters of Artemis in it, so I need a little help thinking of them and such. Theres going to be Thalia and Phoebe, obviously, and an OC (Own Character) I've been working on for a while. I need name, joining age (thats what they look like for the rest of their immortal lives), physical appearnce, godly parent/mortal parents/ whatever parent, how they feel towards Percy (secretly hate, quielty hate, openly hate, friendship, akward acquaintance, etc.) And other things. Im taking up to 15, and only if I deem them fit. Meaning, no outrageous powers, no vague decriptions, just relatively normal hunters. Final thing, I hope its long enough, currently at 977 words (fianl count at the end). I will do my best to update at least weekly. So, any ways, tootles! (Word count : 1037!)**


	3. Pegasus Ride

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimerr: I don't own anythimg from PJO or HOO**

** Guys, thanks SO much for all the feedback. I opened up my email, and saw a dozen emails saying people have commented, liked, and followed this story. **

**Percy P.O.V.**

I woke up with a groan. I felt wind blowing past me.

"Percy? Are you okay?" a female voice asked. I slowly peeled my eyes open and took in my surrounding. I was in a rumpled in a heap on the floor of a chariot, being driven by a blurry figure. I stood up shakily. And promptly fell over. Said blurry figure hauled me up into a sitting position, and leaned me against the side of the chariot. My vision cleared, and glancing down, I saw a pair of of silvery boots. Following the attached legs up, I reached the face of ... Artemis?

"Lady Artemis, why am in your chariot? What happened?" I asked her.

"I could very well ask you the same thing, Perseus. I caught you after you fell of Olympus. Did someone push you, or were you just being a stupid boy?"

The memories came rushing back. _Annabeth, why did you do that? _I wondered._ I would have understood if you been open with me, but cheating on me like this, it, it is just plain cruel. _

"Neither, Lady Artemis."

"Then why were you falling, Jackson?

"I guess ... I guess I jumped."

"What! You idiot boy, why would you do that? Did you not think of your friends, of Annabeth? I told her that you would break her heart, and I was right. And doing it this way, you wouldn't have just broke her heart, you would have shattered her to pieces."

"Actually, Lady Artemis, I _was_ thinking of Annabeth."

The chariot touched down at Lady Artemis' s temple. "Oh, and what would have _killing yourself_ have done for Annabeth?" she asked.

"She wouldn't have had to confess. From what I heard her say, it would have been so hard. Besides, she said herself, she doesn't care about me anymore. Me dying wouldn't have hurt her, it would have helped her. In fact, it would have given her an excuse to be with _him_. " I replied. Was that _really _why I jumped? Or was as I unconsciously trying to get back at Annabeth for tricking me like this? Or did I just not care anymore?

Artemis stayed quiet, looking almost stunned.

"Lady Artemis?" I asked.

"Him? Who is he?"

I sighed, thought about it for a moment, and I told her what happened.

* * *

"I wouldn't have thought she would be the one the leave, in the end. But I doubt you stayed faithful the whole way through, either."

Her words bit me like a whip. I had loved Annabeth completely and fully the entire time I was with her. "Lady Artemis, I can honestly I didn't even look at another woman that way from the day we got together" I could feel her gaze, searching me for dishonesty. I met her eyes with surety, knowing that I had been completely loyal.

"Well, whatever happened, I need to discuss your suicide attempt ."

"Lady Artemis, please don't. Just let me go, I'll go back to the mortal world, live with my mom, or I'll figure out something."

"And give you another chance to kill yourself? I think not."

"My Lady, maybe... maybe in time I'll be able to go back, but right now, it's too painful. I wish to be left alone. Even hidden, per say. "

"Perseus, I know that if I leave you alone, you'll go and get yourself into a dangerous situation, and in the state your in, you'd let yourself be killed." I couldn't argue there. If I don't find danger, it goes out of it's way too find me. And I _had _just jumped off Olympus.

"Yes, Lady Artemis."

* * *

Lady Artemis teleported us to the throne room of the Olympians. It was mostly empty, except for Hermes and Demeter arguing about their children. Artemis spoke up, "Hermes, gather the other Olympians. We have something to discuss."

Hermes flashed off, and so did Demeter, to do whatever. I looked at Artemis, and seeing she was a little pale, I asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, _boy_." she she said coldly.

After everyone were in their thrones, Zeus demanded "Why have you asked us here, Artemis?"

"Father," she said. "We are here to discuss Perseus' s attempt at suicide."

Silence. Complete silence. Then, pandemonium.

"Son," Poseidon asked. "Why- What happened- How could you do that?"

"I had nothing to live for." I said quietly.

"What do you mean, Percy? What about your friends? What about Annabeth?"

"My friends won't miss me unbearably much, and Annabeth definitely won't care. She _really_ cared for the last 3 years. Sh even has-"

"My daughter has, albeit without my approval, been with you since you met up back at Camp Jupiter." Athena claimed.

"Can you back up what you say?" I asked, just slightly hoping that this could just be a horrible joke.

"Yes. The Goddess of Wisdom would never say something she doesn't know is true!"

"Oh? And when was the last time you checked on your children, sister?" Artemis asked coolly.

" I... erm. After the war was ended." she said meekly.

"As I thought. Aphrodite, can you tell us the relationship status of Annabeth and Percy?"

"Percabeth? I'd love to!" Aphrodite squealed happily. She pulled out a smartphone, and after tapping away for a few seconds, read out "Percy is_ totally_ in love with Annabeth, but with a little uncertainty. Annabeth is ... oh." she paused, belated. "Annabeth has no romantic feelings for Percy."

That confirmed it. If Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, said Annabeth had no feelings for me, then she was completely playing me. My father glared at Athena with a new hate, and she sat there, shocked silent. Hestia looked at me sympathetically. Aphrodite looked at me with something different, almost wanting.

"Well," Zeus said. "Back to the first topic of Percy trying to kill himself. What should we do with him?" he said, acting as if I wasn't here.

"Umm, Father, I have an idea." Hermes said. "Basically, someone needs to watch Percy, to make sure he doesn't try to kill himself again. Why don't we ask Chiron to keep an eye on Percy, and send him back to Camp Half-Blood."

"NO!" I shouted. "I- I can't go back. It won't work. To much is there. Too many memories."

"He can come with me." My father said.

"That won't work, Poseidon. We're not allowed to interact with our children." Zeus said.

"He can come with me." Lady Hestia said.

"No, he would see Camp when you tended the hearth there." Demeter said.

"I got an idea" Apollo started.

"Don't hurt yourself." Lady Artemis interjected, with a smug laugh.

"As I was saying, I suggest that Artemis watches Percy."

"What! NO! I won't allow that boy into my hunt, even temporarily!" she screeched, standing in her full 20-foot- tall glory.

"Let us listen to him, Artemis." Hestia said calmly. After seeing his sister's temper cool down, he continued.

"You're surrounded by your Hunters most of the time, so you must be good with demigods. Plus, he can look after my little sister while I'm not around."

"I do not need to be "looked after'! I can clearly protect my self, and I'm NOT your little sister!"

"What about when you were captured by the Titans? Or when Gration almost carried you off? And, on both occasions, Percy here was the one to save you."

"I don't need-" Lady Artemis started, but Zeus cut her off.

"I, for one, think this is a great idea. Artemis, you _will_ watch Perseus, and he serve you, as your protector. As King of the Gods, I command it be so! Perseus, you will be sent to Camp Half-Blood to gather you belongings while we discuss other things. Be at the bottom of the elevator by noon." he said, and snapped his fingers.

* * *

I appeared in at in front of the Poseidon cabin. I ran in, grabbed a backpack, stuffed in some clothes, a water bottle, a pouch of drachmas, and my wallet. Any thing else, I put in the secret compartment in the floor Tyson had made. I ran out side, saw it was early morning already, and wondered how I was going to get to the Empire State Building.

_Yo, boss._ What the?

_Where you going, geared up like that? _I heard as a dark shape clopped up to me.

"Oh, it's just you, Blackjack. How do you feel about a ride to the Empire State Building?"

_Empire State Building? I could make that in my sleep! Come on, boss. _

He waited until I had was positioned on his back, and then we sped off, probably faster than a car going highway speed. We arrived at the entrance to Olympus, and we would have gone up the elevator if the doorman hadn't stopped because of Blackjack (sir, horses aren't allowed inside the building). I wish he could just cut the crap sometimes, and let us half-bloods into Olympus. The elevator dinged, and a group of people came out, including an auburn haired girl, about 14.

"My Lady, I am sorry about the way things turned out. I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"It is fine, Perseus. Also, don't call me 'My Lady' around the mortals. They don"t understand why a 14 year old girl would be considered such."

"All right, Artemis. How will we get to your hunters? I assume that we aren't taking the moon chariot in the middle of the day."

"Normally, I would teleport us there, but after last night's moon, I don't have the power. So, if-"

"What about last night's moon made you weak?" I interrupted.

She sighed, most likely exasperated with my behavour."Last night was a new moon, which is my weakest phase. I was able to teleport you because it was night, and the moon was still waning. Now it is fully covered, and day. I would have had Apollo drive us, but since you brought your pegasus, we can ride him, if that is possible."

I thought about it (yeah, me thinking! Shocker!) and I guess it made sense. Artemis is the goddess of the moon, and she would draw power from it. During a new moon, when the earth was blocking the moon from view, she would be virtually powerless.

"Blackjack, do you could you get us to... umm... Where _are_ we going Artemis?"

"I can give Blackjack a sense of where the hunters are."

"All right, can you get us to wherever Artemis wants us to go?"

_Of course boss. That you have to ask is just _insulting_. But could we get some donuts before we leave? My tank is running little low._

I turned to Artemis "We'll be off, just as soon as I get him some donuts." I walked away, trying to remember were the nearest bakery was.

**Artemis P.O.V.(I've been waiting for this one)**

Donuts? Why would he need donuts? "Is there any reason you need donuts, Blackjack?" I asked the pegasus. He nuzzled my shoulder, and motioned with his head for me to get on his back. I clambered on, but my feet didn't quite reach the stirrups, and the saddle was rather wide. I increased my age until I fit the saddle correctly, which was about Percy's age, maybe a little younger than him.

Percy came back after a minute or so, carrying a box of a dozen donuts.

"My Lady, why did you increase your age?" he asked.

"I didn't fit the saddle correctly." said hastily. He shrugged, and took out a handful of donuts and placed them on the ground, then offered me the box. Now, I have to admit, I was a little shocked. Most men would eaten first, then shared rest. That he was giving to me, and his pegasus, before himself was, well, it was comforting that if I were to have to spend the next while with a man, that he had some manners.

He shook the box a little, to gain my attention. I realized I had been thinking for several minutes, and took the box. Last night's meeting had gone on all night, and combined with the new moon, I was exhausted, and quite hungry. I had finished the box before I thought of Perseus. I glanced at him sheepishly, but he simply took the box and threw it away.

He climbed up behind me, and as his arms went around me, I though he was going to grab unto me, but instead, he took the reins. I was glad he didn't take advantage of our position, but slightly disappointed he didn't. _Why am I disappointed? I am the Maiden Goddess, I should not be feeling this! Curse you, Percy Jackson!_

We had been riding for maybe half an hour before my weariness from the meeting caught up with me. I let out a large yawn, and felt Percy chuckle softly behind me.

"Is My Lady tired?" He asked jokingly, but with some concern in his voice.

"No, I'm just a little weary from last night." I ruined it by yawning again.

"Oh really?" he poked. I shrugged tiredly.

"I just hope you make a good pillow." I said, then to hide my blush (_I don't blush! Yet again, Curse you Percy Jackson!_) I quickly leaned back into him. I felt him stiffen slightly, then he shifted me over a little, so that my head was resting in a more comfortable position on his shoulder. I looked at his face. He was looking straight ahead, with a slight red on his face. I slowed my breathing and relaxed, feigning sleep. Peeking through my eyelids, I saw him glance at me, with care in his eyes. Then he look forward again, a stoic mask hiding his emotions. I closed my eyes, and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. I was silently screaming at myself for the way I was acting.

_He's a man, Artemis! Give him the chance, and he'll take advantage of you__. _My logic told me.

"But he's Percy." My emotions replied.

_So? does that change anything? _

"I trust him."

_Artemis the ! An-hater, trusting a man. What has become of you? _

"You do realize your part of me too, so we both trust him.

_Oh, yeah. Well... poop._ Then my mind fell silent as I drifted of to sleep. **(AN: I considered leaving it here, but decided to go on.**_  
_

**Percy P.O.V.  
**

When Lady Artemis leaned against me, I tensed, surprised by her actions. Then when her head was lying on my bony collar bone, I shifted her over onto my shoulder. I felt her calm down, and I looked at her, thinking she was asleep. I looked at her, and thought of how this was exactly what Annabeth would do. At the thought of Annabeth I grimaced, and looked forward. When I felt Artemis shift in my arms, I blushed lightly. Artemis was... beautiful. Her attitude was simple, yet endless. And her eyes...

_No, bad Percy! Don't think like that about Artemis. _

* * *

After riding for a few hours, Artemis sleeping, and I silent, I spotted a camp off-a-ways in the distance. I looked down at Artemis, and gently shook her awake.

"My lady, we are almost to camp."

"Wha.. huh.. camp? Perseus?" she mumbled, still riddled with sleep. We are almost to your hunters camp, My Lady. I don't think thet would approve of their mistress in a mans arms." That got her to wake up. As if realizing were she was, she jerked up, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ahh, yes. Umm. All right."

We rode the rest of the ride in uncomfortable silence. When we landed, the Hunters nodded at Lady Artemis, but when they saw me, they each raised their bows.

Oh, _fun!_

* * *

**So, sorry about the slight cliff hanger, but I got kicked off my computer, and had to wright the last half on my tablet, which isn't to compatable with fanfic. However, I will have another update, around thursdayish. This is a pretty big chapter though, nearly 3000 words. I will be using Alexis (guest) , Jasmine (Jazzieanon), and Brooke (CourtingTheMoon). Thanks for the reveiws, and keep 'em com'in!**


	4. Arrows!

**Chapter 4**

**Yet again, thank you all so much for the feedback. I am currently writing away, as fast as I can. When I first took this up, it was originally just going to be a side project for when I was bored, but when you all responded with such enthusiasm, it has pushed me to work harder and harder on this story. I jave personally made it a goal to update at least once every five days. So, without further adieu, let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Percy P.O.V.**

"Woah, everyone, put down your weapons! Percy is here for ...special resaons, by command of Zeus." Artemis leapt off Blackjack. I slowly dimounted, with my hands raised, like in the movies. A certain electric blue eyed daughter of Zeus tackled me in a hug.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" she demanded, releasing me from a deathly tight bear hug.

"Uh, I guess I'm sorta hiding. From Annabeth." I said slowly, and somewhat reluctantly. They would ask about what happened, and I would have to relive every painful moment.

"From Annabeth? Why would you hide from Annabeth? What did you do? And why did you come here?"

"What Perseus said isn't quite whats going on. Let us say he is here for his own protection. We will speak of your friend Annabeth later, in private. "Artemis said, effectively ending the conversation. "Perseus, we can set up an extra tent for you, over there. Thalia, help him get set up."

"Yes, my lady." Thalia replied. We went to what looked like a supply tent. Thalia went in, and said "Stay here, there's a lot of stuff in the tent."

I sat on a log positioned in front of the tent, obviously meant as a seat. As I waited, I noticed a pair of light brown eyes giving me the evil eye.

"Umm, hi?" I said. Her gaze sharpened, and two pitch black daggers appeared in her hands. I shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't her stare, Lupa's pretty much made me immune to all other stares. But those knives, they seemed to suck in all the light around it. _I wond er if she's a child of Hades? No, she too tan. Children of God Hades burn, but never tan. _I remember when I took Nico to the beach once. By the time we were done, Nico was burnt to a crisp.

I was pushed out of my thoughts. Literally. Thalia had pushed me off the log I was on.

"Come on, Percy!"

"What?"

" We need to go set up your tent. Before I show you something _shocking_."

"All right, all right, I'm comin' Sparky."

"Watch it, Kelp-for-brains."

"Leaf-breath."

"Fishlegs."

"Pinecone-face."

"Seaweed Brain."

At the use of Annabeth's name for me, I fell silent, flooded with bittersweet memories. When she didn't hear a quick reply, Thalia smirked in victory. Following her lead, we went to a small clearing, where several other tents were located. I said nothing as we set up my new living space, with a few attempts at conversation coming from Thalia. When we had it all put up, I quietly went inside and set down my things.

"Hey, Kelp for brains, meet us at the camp fire, in about, uh... , half an hour." Thalia said before walking away, leaving me to drown painful memories as I organized my bedroll and other belongings. I savored the memories of her, but they only led to remembrance of betrayal. Why, in the gods damned world, did she do that? Being told officially would have only more painful, because then we both would have been distressed. Her with how the others would take it, and I would have still been crushed.

I winced as I relived our first official "date" after the war was over.

* * *

**Flash back**

Annabeth and I had gone to a horror movie, which had been so underwhelming compared to our adventures. While everyone else would give the occasional scream at a "horrifying" monster, I simply stared at her stark grey eyes, which I had come to love. She glanced at me, an amused expression on her face from what the movie claimed the Chimera to look like. I slowly cupped her cheek, leaning in. Our lips met, and we shared a light, lingering kiss. We pulled apart, and I gripped her hand as she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain? Could you do something?" She asked, softly and slowly.

"I would anything for you, you are my Wisegirl." She smiled at my cheesiness, **(AN: chapter 1!)** but with a sense of worry.

"You promise not to leave me again? That you'll be with me?" she begged, her voice wavering slightly. _Ahh, so that was what was bothering her_. She was still a little shaken up about what when I disappeared, and I won't lie, I didn't feel completely sure without her in my arms.

"Annabeth, I would never, ever leave you," I said, putting as much conviction in my voice as I could. "You are my drive, my passion, my need, my want, my only. I _can't _leave you." Shut up, I know it was cheesy, but at the time, the girl I had loved was scared.

She blinked her watery eyes, and smiled a little again. "Thank you, Percy. I- I just couldn't bear to lose you again. If you left, again, I would have lost it. I just- I need- I can't- " she broke down in tears. I softly picked her up, and took her out of the theater, and into my car, a modest orange Nissan 350z **(AN: The 350z is a coupe, but it isn't overpowered or anything. It is actually pretty modest, and it happens to be my FAVORITE CAR EVAH'. It's such a shame nissan stopped producing them. I mean, the 370z isn't bad, it just doesn't look half as good as the 350z, In my opinion... Sorry, back to the story.) **

I opened the passenger door, and lowered her in. I walked around quickly to my side, and once I was in, I wrapped my arms around her, doing my best to comfort my girlfriend.

"Hey," I said softly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, Wisegirl. I'm not leaving you Annabeth. I love you, I can't leave you. When I was amnesiac, the only thing I could remember was your name, and your face. _You_ are the reason I never gave up. _You _are the reason I worked so hard to find Camp Jupiter, to fight the giants, to keep going. So I could be always be with you." Annabeth stopped sniffling a little, and curled up closer to me. I squeezed her shoulders in a tight hug. We stayed that way until Annabeth waslike feeling better, and then I drove her to her apartment.

"Wisegirl, you gonna be okay? I can call Juniper to come over, or maybe Clarisse." They gad all become pretty good friends. They still hung out with Thalia, but it was a little weird for them. I mean, 3 17 year olds, and one 14 year old. It just didn't work for them. Annabeth once said it was the automatic "Be responible around younger kids" thing.

"Ah, no, I'll be good. I guess I just had to get that out. When we were fighting the war, we couldn't just break down and cry. It feels good to just break down and let it all out.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow Wisegirl."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Had I broken my promise? I mean, she had left me first. Gah, this is so complicated! I hate it! Well, at least _she's_ happy. I glanced at my watch. It was nearly time to get to the campfire. Huh, reminiscing takes a while. I slowly sat up, and walked out of the tent, and looked around for Thalia. Seeing her nowhere, I sat down in front of the tent.

I had barely sat down when a brown haired hunter snapped at me. **(AN: And thus, the torture ensues)**

"There you are, lounging around like a boy. If you are to stay with the hunt, you'll have to pull your own weight. Get off your lazy butt, and sharpen these arrows." she sneered, waving at a tent. Wearily walking past her, I went to the tent.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw how many arrows were there. There must have been thousands! I had to sharpen all of them, with one little grindstone?

"Well? Get to it, boy." I picked up a quiver that held a few dozen arrows, and sat down at the grindstone. I put an arrow on the rough surface, using my control over water to keep it still, so as to get an even edge on the arrow. I turned the petals, wincing at the fingernails-on-chalkboard noise the grinding arrow made.

* * *

After several hours, I finally finished. When I stumbled out, I saw it was dark out, no onw at the fire. I sat down on one of the logs surrounding the fire. As I stared into the flames, a face slowly formed. I jerked away, and uncapped Riptide.

"Percy, calm down, it's me, Hestia." The face said. As I looked closer, I saw the face was very similar to Lady Hestia's.

"Oh. Hi. Umm, what are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Yes, that. I needed to speak to you. If you ever feel lost, come to the hearth."

"What?"

"Just remember, I'm always here to talk." with that cryptic message, the fiery face dissipated.

After mulling that over for a bit, i walked back to my tent. The second I opened the tent flap, however, a thin wire shot out and wrapped around me, making me fall backwards. When I hit the ground, I felt several more thin wires, before I shot into the air, tangled in a net. I struggled against the lines for a few minutes, before realizing it was futile and shifting around to try and find a more comfortable position.

It was useless however, there was no _comfortable_ position. I sighed, resigned to my fate.

**So, I know I said I'd update by thursday, and I was ready to upload it on Tuesday, but my "friend" deleted most of the chapter while i was using the restroom. So I had to spend these last few days rewriting the majority of it. On the bright side, it should be a little better than before. Again, i am SO sorry guys. I managed to work in Jasmine and Alexis in. Brooke will be coming soon, in Chapter 5 ot 6. But i still need more hunters, so please keep sending in ideas. So, according to my 5-day sxhedule, i'll have an update by Monday, or sooner. **

**P.S. I will make it up to you Golden Testament. Name a Percy Jackson, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, or Ranger's Apprentice one-shot, and I will do my best (just nothing that would be rated M, i wont write stuff like that).**

**This is Linxbolt18, signing out.**


	5. update

I am very sorry, but I have decided put all of my current stories on Hiatus. I will be continuing them, but I need to adjust them. Some of what I wrote was quite rushed, and some of it I am just unhappy with. Do not worry, theh will be pretty much the same, but a little different, and hopefuly better.

Part of it is way back in Febuary during Spring Break, I went to grand parents, and although I did a good amount of writing, I did not get as much done as I had hoped I had, and nothing was quite ready to be uploaded. I continued working, but was never satisfied with it. Eventually, I had decided to redo the whole thing, and started on the new first chapter of Hidden by Hunters aroundthe beginning of April. Only now have I realized that I forgot to put a Hiatus update up. There should be new updates in a couple of weeks.

Sorry everyone who thought this was a chapter update.


End file.
